Baymax Reloaded
by Banana-Rainbow
Summary: With their senior year in university coming to a close and crime decreasing in the city, the Big Hero 6 team thought things were finally getting back to normal... until a new enemy enters their lives to mess everything up, and this one isn't afraid to spill blood. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Big Hero 6" or its characters. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, MILD SEXUAL CONTENT, AND CURSING


The dripping of the IV was getting on the girl's nerves as she watched the patient lying, comatose on the medical bed next to her. His body and parts of his face were bandaged after having received severe patient, labeled under T.H., should have died four years ago in an explosion, but he was saved by the girl's father. They weren't sure if he would ever wake up, but they didn't care. They had him right where they wanted him, and that was all that mattered.

"He's a beautiful specimen, isn't he?" The girl's father, Allen Kishimoto, cooed as he walked into the room. Clenching her fists at her side, the girl turned her head and watched as the old man limped into the room with some assistance from his cane.

"Most of his body is destroyed by burns and the doctors are unsure if he will ever wake up. I don't see anything beautiful about this." She muttered.

"Akira!" He scold, and she looked him dead in the eyes.

Akira Kishimoto. That was her name, and her reason to hate living. She was a flawless beauty, born into a wealthy family and always number one in whatever she did. She graduated high school at fifteen, and university at seventeen. But even the most perfect people have their secrets.

By day, Akira was a highly respected, upper-class lady with the perfect life and perfect life. At night, none of that mattered. When the sun set, Akira was her father's number one assassin and bounty hunter. She did what she had to in order to get the prize, and the prize was usually an item that her father deeply desired for his sick collection.

Her easiest job was four years ago when she was assigned to kidnap a very special person, Tadashi Hamada. However, she arrived as soon as a building had blew up with the man inside. She was luckily able to salvage what was left of him from the fire and rush him to her father's medical team in time to keep him alive. He'd lost a lot of blood, his right arm, and most of his body was covered in third-degree burns. She almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Tadashi is a member of this family now, and you will be kind to him." Allen scold as Akira rose from her seat and adjusted her skirt before walking out of the room. "Akira, get back here! We are not done talking! You have a job!" Her father shouted after her, but she kept walking. The sun was still shining outside, so she had no obligation to hear his request yet.

"How was school?!" Aunt Cass screamed as Hiro walked into the living room with his friends. Honey Lemon immediately reached for the fat cat while the others sunk into the couch in exhaustion.

"Terrible. We had this excruciatingly long test to take, and the place we took it in was stuffy and crowded. It was the definition of cruel and unusual torture." Hiro commented we he plopped down in front of the TV, accidentally sitting on one of his action figures and falling back. "Ouch!" He cried when his head collided with the wooden leg of the couch.

"Idiot." GoGo muttered, and they shut up as they heard some things knock over from upstairs. Everyone remained silent and kept their eyes glued to the staircase in anticipation. Only moments later, Bayman waddled down the steps and approached Hiro.

"I'm Baymax, your personal health-care companion. Where are you hurt, Hiro?" Baymax asked, and Hiro sighed with a smile.

"I just bumped my head a little Baymax. I'm fine." Hiro assured him, despite the throbbing at the back of his head.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? I will scan you for any physical injuries." Baymax persisted, and the others laughed as Hiro groaned and fell back onto the floor.

It'd been four years already since Baymax and him, along with the others, became heroes to the city of San Fransokyo. He could still remember the day he had first met the walking marshmallow in Tadashi's room at the university - or nerd school, as Hiro liked to call it. The memory still stung, but it was a memory he enjoyed recalling. Looking back, he remembered how excited he was to join the university, and now he was a senior on the verge of graduating with his closest friends.

"What the-?" Hiro gasped as he felt something cold press against the back of his head.

"What're you dozing off for, Hiro?" Fred teased as he took the cold pack from Baymax and shoved it against Hiro's head.

"I was just thinking! Jeez, Fred, stop doing that. It's cold." Hiro demanded, and aunt Cass shook her head while watching the children.

"He's growing up fast, isn't he?" Honey Lemon noted as she cradled Mochi in her arms. Surprised, aunt Class nodded with a laugh and sat beside the girl on a separate couch. "I'm sure you're proud, just like his parents and Tadashi are. Hiro's become someone who's respected by many and looked up to by others." She continued as she set the cat down and watched it run to Baymax in excitement.

"I couldn't be any prouder of him or either of you. It's because of all of you that he was able to break free from his shell and become who he is today. I can never thank you enough." Aunt Cass said, and Honey Lemon embraced her before rejoining the others. "Now, if only he could get a girlfriend." Cass added under her breath.

"You're back?" Allen said, feigning surprise. Unphased by his sarcastic nature, Akira settled down in the chair in front of his desk and dropped her sword in front of him. "Eager, aren't we? Well, that's fine. This should be a rather easy task." He continued as she remained quiet. Akira had learned the hard way that she shouldn't ask any questions until he was done speaking.

"I want the entire set that comes with Tadashi Hamada." He stated, and she arched an eyebrow in confusion. Entire set? He didn't expect her to try and find his missing arm, did he? "Before the incident where he nearly lost his life, Tadashi Hamada created something that could change the world. I want you to find me this creation and bring it here. If anyone tries to stop you, I want you to kill them without a second thought." He explained, and she strapped her sword at her waist.

"Where is this item located?" She asked.

"San Fransokyo. It's current owner should be his younger brother Hiro Hamada."

"How much younger is her?"

"Then, he was fourteen. Now, he's your age, eighteen."

"And the creation. What is it called?"

" _Baymax_."


End file.
